


Boom

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Not a ship I would expect from listening to a song, Song Fic #11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Hokuto with Masumi a little while after their battle with You Show Duel School.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 0-0 Where the heck did this song lead me to? (Charli XCX - Boom Clap)

Black hair that swirled as the wind blew, making it trail off to the direction. Hair that she would occasionally pull in between her fingers before letting go, leaving a floating motion. The simple gesture gave her an air of confidence before she would walk away. While it looked cocky to others, it was one of the things he liked about her as she would walk in those small boots across the area. He would feel his heart go ‘Boom!’ and accelerate in pace each time he would get a glance of her. 

 

‘Is this Love?’ Hokuto would constantly ask himself, as he would press his right hand across his heart and feel the pounding in his chest. Each time she would be near he would imagine himself opening his arms out in the open to welcome her in them and Masumi would jump into them with glee. He knew better and that he would receive a punch should he even attempt to get close to the girl. Hokuto would constantly wonder how her skin would feel against his. Such a beauty was the girl that stood before him. Her red eyes scorching with some hidden resentment straight at him. 

 

“What are you looking at?” Masumi asked. She had noted that the taller boy had been staring at her. Hokuto’s eyes widened as he was awakened by that tough voice that was threatening him.

 

“Fusion courses Ace student. Your monsters are a sight to behold as they dazzle. It is almost on par with my monster’s own light.” Hokuto said.

 

‘But in order for them to dazzle they needs some light to hit it.’ Hokuto thought mischievously. Otherwise the gems themselves would not radiate such brilliance. Masumi smirked at his comment.

 

“Even though you lost to Yuya Sakaki?” Masumi questioned. Hokuto felt a brick ball strike his being at that as he recoiled. Masumi saw him looking depressed as he sat by the corner of the dueling room.

 

‘I’ll get him back in the Maiami Championships.’ Hokuto thought determined as he stood up. 

 

‘But that’s for later.’ Hokuto decided as he was still facing his current challenge. He turned to face Masumi and suddenly saw flowers surrounding her as they danced in the air. Masumi looked at him irritated.

 

“What? You want a practice match with me?” Masumi asked. Hokuto felt his heart beat a continuous boom with each pump. He moved his left index finger to scratch the side of his head close to the ear.

 

“Will you give me the honors?” Hokuto asked as he extended his right hand toward her. Masumi looked at him with half-lidded eyelids.

 

“Your shine has become rather dull since your loss.” Masumi stated. Hokuto felt offended but took the hit.

 

“Heh, I will lighten it up better during our duel.” Hokuto commented in an arrogant manner. Masumi smirked looking at Hokuto with a knowing look. She then approached him getting closer.

 

“Is there a certain girl in your mind?” Masumi asked. Hokuto took a step back with his left leg. 

 

“That’s…” Hokuto started. He did not expect the sensation of lips meeting his as Masumi kissed him. He felt as if the area around them had gotten warmer. Masumi then let go of his shirt before turning away from him. 

 

“Your luster is lacking.” Masumi remarked as she walked away. Hokuto held his left hand pressed against his mouth, where he had felt Masumi’s lips against his. While she had insulted him he could not help but feel ecstatic as his entire being vibrated with this overflowing spark.

 

‘Boom!’ Hokuto could hear the sound of his heart drumming at what had just happened. Hokuto then smiled.

 

‘I think you just returned my light back to normal.’ Hokuto thought as he went to follow Masumi out of the duel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not a ship I would expect to see listening to a song. (Though I did do a fan art of them before with Masumi singing 'Rihanna - Diamonds' to Hokuto.
> 
> *listening 'Boom Clap the sound of my heart...'* Such a catchy song though.


End file.
